


¡Muérdeme, culero!

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean y Cas son estúpido, M/M, Sam está cansado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Cas es demasiado literal y Sam está cansado.





	¡Muérdeme, culero!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bite Me, Asshole!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984169) by [fiveainley_ohmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy). 



> Mi lengua primera es inglés, y yo misma he traducido esta historia. Me disculpo si algo es incorrecto.

Sam Winchester no podía aguantar más. Él, su hermano, y Castiel estaban en el bunker juntos, estudiando los libros de el Hombres de Letras porque ellos no sabían el monstruo que tenían que luchar. Dean y Cas estuvieron riñendo y comportando como niños, aunque Dean tenía casi cuarenta años, y Cas era un ángel que había estado vivo durante siglos. Se quejaban el uno del otro, hasta Dean se volvió en su silla y dijo: -¡Muérdeme, culero!

Castiel pareció sorprendido por un momento, pero luego se encogió de hombros. -Por supuesto.

Ahora Dean se sorprendió. -¿Que?

Cas se inclinó sobre Dean y se mordió el hombro a través de su camiseta gris.

Dean gimió y agarró el brazo del ángel. Cas lo soltó, preocupado.

Dean se sonrojaba. Sam podría inferir que su hermano estaba excitado. -¿Quién le dijo que parara? -preguntó Dean con una sonrisa. -Muérdeme, culero.

Cas sonrió. -Como desées.

Dean puso los ojos en blanco. -¡Deje de citar a The Princess Bride!

Sam dijo: -Me voy. Recogió sus libros y salió de la sala. Oyó a Dean gimiendo el nombre de el ángel. Sam se estremeció. Tal vez Dean y Cas necesitaban un descanso. Pero él estaba yendo a su cuarto para estudiar en silencio.


End file.
